freedomplanetfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik
}} |Species = Human |Class = |Gender = Male |Age = unknown |Birthday = |Height = 185 cm (6' 1") |Weight = 128 kg (282 lb) |Element = |Body = |Skin = |Eyes = |Relatives = * Professor Gerald Robotnik (Grandfather) * Maria Robotnik (Cousin) |Friends = * Metal Sonic * Shadow the Hedgehog (sometimes) * Orbot * Cubot |Enemies = * Sonic the Hedgehog (Main Enemy above all else) * Shadow the Hedgehog (on certain occasions) |Affiliations = * Eggman Empire |Occupation = |Alignment = Evil |Likes = * Shadow the Hedgehog * His own theme parks * To destroy Sonic the Hedgehog * to conquer the World! |Dislikes = * Sonic foiling his every scheme! |Weapons = Legions of Robots, Badniks, and machinery at his disposal |Abilities = * Hi Intellect, slight athlethic fitness. |Moves = * |Creator = Naoto Ohshima (creator and artist) |CreationDate = April 1990 |VoiceActor = '' Deem Bristow (1998-2004) Mike Pollock (2005-present) Chikao Ōtsuka (Japanese voice actor) (1998-2015) |ThemeMusic = }} Dr. Ivo Robotnik, also known as Eggman, is the primary antagonist of the entire Sonic franchise. He is considered to be the exact opposite of his nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Appearance Dr. Eggman is a tall, rotund human being, sporting his iconic long, brown mustache. His appearance varies between media, but is mostly seen wearing a red colored long-sleeve shirt, long black pants, and cerulean colored glasses. In Sonic '06, these glasses have a built in tracker to locate the Chaos Emeralds. History Not much is known about the rotund scientist before his first encounter with the blue Hedgehog on Green Hill Zone. Over the years Dr. Eggman has concocted multiple schemes and plans for world domination, and basically all of them have been ruined by his Number one nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog. Personality As a scientific genius, Eggman has a powerful will and will stop at nothing to conquer the world. He also has quite a narcissistic side, as he has modeled plenty of Theme Parks after his own image. Skills and Abilities Dr. Eggman has been shown to be quite a physically fit being despite his looks and habits. This has been easily demonstrated within the Mario and Sonic Olympics series of games. On some occasions (including the Olympics), Dr. Eggman has been shown numerous times to actually outrun Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Whether this is his natural running abilities or simply some kind of skill or trick up his sleeves has yet to be revealed. Relationships Sonic the Hedgehog Despite Sonic being his ultimate enemy of all time, on rare occasions (like say a more powerful threat to the world) he will join forces with the blue quilled hero, though most of the time Eggman will betray him, and in the end, go back to his usual despicible ways. Metal Sonic Dr. Eggman created the famous robot Metal Sonic, so in a way, Eggman is his father. His love for his creation cleary shows (more or less), as no matter how many times Metal Sonic is defeated by Sonic and company, the Doctor always rebuilds him, ready for the next execution of the Doctor's plans. Shadow the Hedgehog Even though Shadow the Hedgehog finds Eggman to be an annoyance, Eggman still continues to be a fan of the black Hedgehog. Nowadays, they mainly work together if it involves destroying the Blue hedgehog once and for all. Quotes Freedom Planet Fan Works Featuring Dr. Eggman Trivia *Dr. Eggman has appeared in almost every video game to date that also features Sonic save a slight few titles. ** Eggman does not physically appear in Sonic and the Black Knight at all, though his insignia appears on an item from said game. *Brevon's unibrow resembles Dr. Eggman's iconic mustache. Gallery Dr. Robotnik concept artwork.jpg|Perhaps the earliest known design or Robotnik. Considered to be "Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas". Dr. Robotnik (Classic).png|Dr. Robotnik's Classic design Dr. Eggman (Modern) Artwork.png|Dr. Eggman's modern appearance. Dr. Eggman (Modern).png|Sonic Advance artwork Doctor Robotnik Sonic the Hedgehog The Movie.png|From Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie Dr. Eggman (Modern) Sonic Riders style.png|Sonic Riders artwork Dr. Eggman (Shadow the Hedgehog).png|From Shadow the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman Sonic X.png|From Sonic X Dr. Eggman (Modern) Sonic '06 style.png|From Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Dr. Eggman (Modern) Sonic Chronicles.jpg| From Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Dr. Eggman Sonic Toon.png|His appearance in Sonic Boom Dr. Eggman chao-in-space.jpg|From Chao in Space Dr. Robotnik (Jim Carrey)|Jim Carrey portraying Dr. Robotnik in the Sonic the Hedgehog film. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Other Media Category:Sonic Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Characters by SEGA Category:Eggman Counterparts